1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil component in which first and second coil parts are coupled together.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-332263 describes a coil component comprised of two coil parts and a middle core. Each of the two coil parts has a drum core with a winding wound thereon. The middle core couples the two coil parts to each other to form closed magnetic paths with their drum cores.